Stories Of Survival And Change
by FkYouHackers
Summary: A series of oneshots I'll write where I change the pairing from Hachiman with someone else from other fanfics to HachimanYui by cutting off before he can end up with someone else and putting Yui in their place and if he died in a fic I make him survive,description of each oneshot is in a paragraph written in bold before each of the story events start.
1. That Cold Winter Night Hachiman Survived

* * *

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own Oregairu**

* * *

**Based on a fanfic called ON THAT WINTER NIGHT THEIR FROZEN HEARTS THAWED( it's on ,not on Wattpad) (In which Hachiman gets hit by a car when he pushed Yui out of the way of the car and apparently dies) but in this fic he survives and it starts off where that fic stopped (and therefore I'm writing this fic since that fic's author seems to be inactive and ended it stupidly by making Hachiman die) in this fic he survived being hit by the car**

* * *

#Hachiman's POV#

My vision is clouded by the color Red and my ears ring,I'm in pain and I can see Yui kneeling next to me as she cries out in distress and tears stream down her face,I whisper weakly to her that I'll survive this accident,I hear sirens,that's when I black out.

#Yui's POV#

Hikki is on the icy snowy ground with blood oozing from his head I hold his hand as I cry out in dispair thinking he might die but with a strained voice he whispers to me that he won't die the ambulance arrives and take him.

#Normal POV#

The ambulance stops next to Yui and Hachiman and they lay him out on a stretcher,strap him in and then load him into the ambulance while Yui holds his hand and climbs into the back of the ambulance with him and the paramedics,she continues to hold his hand all the way to the hospital and into the hospital.

(Three hours later).

#Yui's POV#

I sit in the hospital hallway still sobbing even though my eyes and throat hurt terribly from the tears and me crying loudly but that's fine since the physical pain doesn't compare to the pain in my heart,the doctor arrives.

Yui : Doctor I hope you have good news for me please let him be alive I can't live without him.

Doctor : I am relieved to tell you he'll make it and all inside his body and outside is still intact.

I sigh in relief at the doctor's words and fall to my knees onto the floor with fresh tears coming from my eyes but not of grief anymore but of the happiness that Hikki is still alive and a smile forms on my lips.

Yui : Thank you so much for making sure he didn't die

in there doctor.

Doctor : No problem miss Yuigahama,you can come check on him if you want?

Yui : Can I really check on him even though he's not awake? Thanks a lot then doctor.

Doctor : It's no problem however remember he's pretty banged up so don't freak out okay?

Yui : I thought as much doctor but I'm pretty sure I can handle that.

He then leads me to the hospital room Hikki is laying in and I follow with a featherly light feeling in both my heart and my feet because I'll get to see him again and after he recovers I'll

be able to spend time with him.

(Three weeks later)

#Hachiman's POV#

It's been three weeks since the accident and Yui has been visiting me in the hospital everyday after school for an hour before she had to go home and she's even brought me my homework every time she visited I still have to tell her my feelings.

#Yui's POV#

It's night time right now,when I visited Hikki today at the hospital he told me that he's been cleared to go back to school on Monday but that he must take it easy,I'm super excited because Monday we will catch up.

(Monday at school)

#Normal POV#

Hachiman walks through the school's front gate,students who heard of the accident seem relieved to see him alive while those who haven't heard just stare at him disgusted like they usually do but he just shrugs it off feeling more invincible than he ever does.

#Hachiman's POV#

As I'm walking through the hallways I get both relieved and disgusted looks with the former being more dominant no doubt having heard about my accident,I hear a familiar voice calling out to me then I lift my head and see Yui running to me.

#Yui's POV#

I stand amongst the crowd of students some of who I know while waiting for Hikki to get to school,scanning the faces I spot Hikki,I call out to him as I run towards him quickly,he looks up noticing me he smiles warmly.

#Normal POV#

Hachiman smiles and Yui smiles back at him as they approach each other hastily,he barely has time time to say anything before Yui throws her arms around him not caring about being seen intimate with Hachiman,he blushes thinking about how he'll confess after school.

Yui : Hikki I'm so glad that your back at school! I almost thought I lost you three weeks ago.

Hachiman : Well I'm glad to be back after receiving such a great welcome from you.

Yui : Well since I almost lost you you'll be receiving a lot of those from now on.

(Right after school)

#Hachiman's POV#

Hachiman : Yui I have something that I've wanted to tell you since that night's accident.

Yui : What is it that you wanted to tell me then Hikki? It seems important.

Hachiman : Yui I found my answer that night before the accident,I love you,let's go out.

Yui : I'll gladly be your girlfriend Hikki until the end of all our days okay.

The two kiss.


	2. Grade Upgrade And Hospital Visit

**Disclaimer : I do not own Oregairu**

* * *

Based on a fanfiction on called GRADE RETENTION where Hachiman must help with something troublesome to get his grades back up but ends up in the hospital... Now in GRADE UPGRADE AND HOSPITAL VISIT the person sitting by his bedside is YUI where in GRADE RETENTION it was YUKINO so in all honesty since I didn't like GRADE RETENTION where it was YUKINO I changed the pairing to YUI/HACHIMAN via GRADE UPGRADE AND HOSPITAL VISIT

**AN : The fic this oneshot is based off of was obviously written by someone who is not a Yui fan and so I as a Yui fan made to correct it with this oneshot the 2nd story in Stories Of Survival and Change.**

* * *

#Hachiman's POV#

I wake up to white lights in my vision and hear the voice of a girl crying right next to me,I turn to the side seeing it's Yui holding my hand with her eyes red from the tears she has let out from her eyes,she notices that I'm awake and suddenly her face is closer.

Yui : Hikki thank goodness your alright when I heard you got hurt I got here as quickly as I could.

Hachiman : Y-yeah I was following those guys then they beat me up.

Suddenly Yui kisses me,before long it becomes a French Kiss and then she pulls back.

Yui : In case I never get the courage again I'll say this,I've been in love with you Hachiman.

Hachiman : Say what uhm how long have you been feeling this way then Yui?

Yui : After you saved Sable I was infatuated with you but after a while I fell in love with you.

Hachiman : I see so that's what you meant that even if I didn't save Sable you'd feel the same.

Yui : Yeah a quarter of the term after you finally got to school my feelings for you started growing.

Hachiman : That time you said I had to think about how others felt you meant how you feel huh.

Yui : Yes when I saw you commit social suicide again it hurt me so much

Hachiman : And if what I'm assuming is correct that's what made you cry?

Yui : That and because at first I thought that you really felt something for Hina.

Hachiman : I had no idea that it had hurt you so much when I did that I apologize.

Yui : Well I know you didn't mean to hurt me so I'll gladly accept your apology.

Hachiman : I will try not to pull a social suicide again but I can't promise anything Yui.

Yui : Don't worry Hachiman I know you can't change easily.

Hachiman : When I was walking you home I forced you to answer a call were you trying to confess?

Yui : Yeah that day I did try to confess to you but that stupid call cut me off.

Hachiman : Yeah but I'm the jerk who forced you to answer your cell phone Yui.

Yui : Don't worry about it Hachiman,I at least got to confess now didn't I?

Hachiman : Yeah your right,but I still feel bad about it,how can I make it up to you anytime Yui?

Yui : Well for starters you can tell me if you feel about me what

I feel about you Hachiman.

Hachiman : Okay then if that's what it takes I have fallen in love with you too Yui.

Yui : That makes me so happy

so I'll say it again I

love you Hachiman.

Hachiman : I'm glad that I could make you feel

happy today Yui.

The next thing we know the hospital room door opens and the doctor enters,we look up at him and he walks towards us relaxed. He then tells me that they've treated the small wounds sustained from those two guys beating me up earlier today.

Yui : That's s relief now shall we get out of this hospital

Hachiman?

Hachiman : Most certainly Yui, hospitals aren't a place that I like being.

After a few minutes me and Yui walked out of the hospital,we chat for an hour until her mother calls her to tell her to get to her home. After she leaves to go back to her home I realise that I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend yet, I'll just ask her at school then.

(The next day at school)

When I arrive at school Yui is there to greet me and we chat in homeroom class for a while until our oh so recognizable thirty something year old teacher comes into class and orders everone to their desks,I tell Yui I'll see her later then she goes.

(After home room)

Hachiman : Hey Yui we apparently have to go to Ms Hiratsuka after class.

Yui : Well now I wonder what that is about maybe she's got good news for us then?

Me and Yui go to Ms Hiratsuka's desk and she informs us that the two guys who'd been stealing and had beaten me up had been caught and that the case was closed and also I get through to the next grade which made me sigh in relief.

(Right after school)

Hachiman : Yui I didn't ask yesterday so I'm asking now will you be my girlfriend Yui?

Yui : I was wondering when you'd ask but yes I'll definitely be your girlfriend Hachiman.

Then we kiss.

* * *


	3. My Night Bustrip Was Unexpectedly good

**Based off a fanfic called AS EXPECTED MY OVERNIGHT BUS TRIP WENT WRONG in which Yukino shared a seat with Hachiman on a bus... However in MY OVERNIGHT BUS TRIP WAS GOOD AS I HAD NOT EXPECTED which is this oneshot YuiHachiman share a seat on the overnight bus because that is the Oregairu ship that I support so now without further delay here's MY OVERNIGHT BUS TRIP WAS GOOD AS I HAD NOT EXPECTED.**

#Hachiman's POV#

Hiratsuka sensei's words rang through the air like a

schoolbell

Ms Hiratsuka : Yuigahama will be sharing a seat with Hachiman for this trip.

I just sat there in shock as Yuigahama came to nervously sit next to me after that announcement and I could sense her awkwardness no doubt from having to sit next to a cynical loner who doesn't understand her and has dead fish eyes too.

Yui : So Hikki don't take my awkwardness as me not wanting to be near you cause it isn't.

Hachiman : Wow it's like you read my mind Yuigahama, thanks for assuring me then.

I said in relief now knowing that it's not that and obviously believing it because she's an honest girl and thus won't lie to anyone specially someone she seems to be friends with like me,but the question is then why is she so nervous though?

Yui : Hehe no problem we are friends after all

aren't we Hikki?

Hachiman : Yeah we're friends,never did I think I'd even have a friend.

Yui : Mou Hikki you aren't a bad person,your just a little difficult to approach that is all it is.

Hachiman : Well you understand me more than I would think possible,glad we're friends.

Yui : I'm glad we're friends as well,I've gotten more responsible thanks to you.

Hachiman : There is no need to flatter me

like that Yuigahama.

Yuigahama then proceeds to rub my shoulder with one of her delicate looking hands and I can't help but blush at that action as well as her reassuring smile. Uncharacteristicly of me my heartbeat picks speed up but I just smile back

Yui : You know that's not what I'm doing Hikki,you've really changed me for the better.

Hachiman : We'll if you put it like that then I guess I seriously can't refuse your claim.

Yui : Your damn right you can't refuse that cause it's true Hikki hehe.

Hachiman : Would it be alright to call you by

your first name?

Yui : Yes that's fine like I said we are friends okay,then I shall address you by yours too.

Hachiman : Yeah but you seem to like throwing the term friends around a lot don't you?

I said as I laughed slightly at my own joke which seemed to do the trick as Yui beamed at me with a smile so bright I swear she looks after her teeth all twenty four hours of the day every day,after a small while she fell asleep on my shoulder causing me to blush.

(Three hours later)

#Yui's POV#

We finally reached our destination after a few hours,I woke up to the feeling of a shoulder and much to my embarrassment it was Hikki's shoulder,scooting back I apologized but he waved it off.

Hachiman : There is no need to be apologetic Yui,you seemed quite tired anyway.

Yui : Well if that's not a problem with you thank you then Hachiman.

Hachiman : Don't mention it,like you said we are friends are we not?

He spoke so calmly as if it was the most natural thing in the world and his newfound carefree attitude made my heart flutter and me fall in love with him even harder than before,I was still embarrassed though.

Yui : I think Hiratsuka Sensei is going to announce something Hachiman.

Ms Hiratsuka : Rooms will be co-ed and so here's your room arrangements.

As me and Hachiman each got a piece of paper with the room arrangements we were shocked to see that we would be sharing a room if our wide eyes and blushes were anything

to go by.

(In the room laying in their beds)

Hachiman : Yui you've been awefully quiet since we got our room pairs what is wrong?

Yui : Nothing and no it's not because of your eyes or anything they don't look bad Hachiman.

Hachiman : please turn around and face me then Yui,it's awkward to chat like this.

I then turn around as Hikki had asked me to since it must have taken a lot of guts from him to tell me to turn around and face him,I then smile at him to signal that I'm okay,the moonlight shone through the room window.

Yui : Don't worry about me I'm okay just a little tired that is

all there is to it.

Hachiman : I've been meaning to ask,why are you so affectionate with me all the time?

Yui : Okay the truth is I'm in love with you Hachiman but I know you don't feel the same.

Hachiman : That's for me

to decide Yui,what would you say if I said that I like you back?

Yui : I'd be delighted Hachiman but I'm sure your not interested in me in that way.

Hachiman : Like I said how I feel about you is for me to decide,so here goes then,I love you too Yui.

Yui : Do you really mean it because if you do that makes me really very happy.

Hachiman : I do mean it,will you please be my first and only ever girlfriend always Yui?

Yui : Yes Hachiman I will gladly be your girlfriend for as long as I am still alive.

Me and Hachiman pushed our beds together and kissed each other,after a few minutes we said goodnight

to each other

and went to sleep warm in

the other's arms


End file.
